


Homesick

by Grumpinni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Galdnoct if you wanna see it that way, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: Prompt: “I’m homesick for a place that I’m not even sure exists."Immediately thought of Promnis.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u to my lovely beta reader Jump who had to fix way too many mistakes (i promise it's not usually that bad hngnh)  
> You can check them out on tumblr at [@Jumpsoap-backroom](http://jumpsoap-backroom.tumblr.com/) and [@jumpsoap](http://jumpsoap.tumblr.com/) as well as their AO3 [@jumpsoap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpsoap/pseuds/jumpsoap)

Nights when the air was crisp and the stars shone were Prompto’s favourite. He didn’t know why, but the cold was…  _ right _ . It was comfortable to him.   
  


For his twentieth birthday, he had invited the whole gang over. A bonfire, some pizza, a few drinks, and some childish games burned through time like it was nothing. Once Noctis and Gladio had decided to go to bed, Ignis and Prompto laid out in the grass of Prompto’s backyard. It wasn’t big, by any means. Just something small and fenced, but big enough to host the party.   
  


Ignis was wearing two sweaters and sweatpants, while Prompto, conversely, wore flannel pants and tank top. The two talked about the stars, pointing out constellations and the sights of shooting stars, though that kind of talk could only go on for so long.   
  


“Ignis,” the blonde started, an affirmative hum signaling to continue, “have you ever been homesick?”   
  


The unprompted question made the brunette turn his head, a slightly confused expression on his face. “I suppose so, when I’m accompanying Noctis on diplomatic trips outside of Insomnia. Though I believe it to be more of… anxiety, than anything else. New places and customs, things I myself don’t see every day here. Why do you ask?”   
  


Prompto nodded; he definitely understood that. “I dunno…” he mumbled, “I feel like I’m missing somethin’. Like, this isn’t home for me.” He kept his eyes forward to the sky.   
  


Ignis gave another soft hum; whether it was because he wasn’t sure of what to say or because he wanted Prompto to continue, the blonde took it as the latter. “I could be from anywhere, really. Like, maybe I’m from Altissia.” He paused, laughing softly. “Or maybe I’m a Niff.” His laugh died down as he rubbed at the sweatband on his wrist. “I think I’m homesick for a place that doesn’t even exist.”   
  


Ignis’ full attention was on him now. His lips were slightly turned down at the edges. “Prompto,” Ignis said softly, “I don’t think it matters where you’re from, because you’re still you. It shouldn’t matter if you’re from Insomnia, or from Nifelheim.” Ignis reached over and grabbed one of Prompto’s hands to give it a soft, reassuring squeeze, “We will love you, no matter where you’re from.”

 

Prompto finally turned to Ignis, giving his hand a soft squeeze back. “You always know what to say.” The blonde smiled, keeping his eyes trained on the advisor’s features. He didn’t have his glasses on, and his hair was down, and it looked soft, despite most of it being hidden by the hood of his sweater.   
  


A few moments passed, and Prompto looked back up to the sky. Meteors flew across the sky, the stars still shining as brightly as suns. Eventually, their fingers linked together, and Ignis brought their hands to rest on his chest. Prompto’s arm was slightly uncomfortable from the angle, but it was still nice. He could feel the fast, nervous beat of the other’s heart. The rise and fall of his chest as he took in each breath.   
  


“Are you cold?” Ignis asked eventually. The fire was nothing but coals now, only serving as a light rather than a source of heat. 

 

“I’m pretty comfortable,” Prompto responded, but he knew what Ignis was hinting towards. “Not like, totally warm but not exactly cold either,” he huffed as he moved closer to Ignis, unlocking their fingers as his head made its home on the brunette’s shoulder.   
  


“Your hand was rather cold, so I wasn’t sure. I also don’t want you getting sick. Heaven knows that we’d all catch it eventually.” Ignis’ laugh was soft. Yet the statement held truth. Noctis never was one for keeping the boundary of personal space, even when his friend was sick and protesting that he shouldn’t be so close. Then, when Noct got sick, it was usually Ignis who was next since he would dote on the raven haired man. Even the constant sanitisation and cleaning of things never helped. Lastly, it was Gladio. Noct would be over the worst of it but with him and Gladio being so close together when he’s sick, the two face to face in combat, wasn’t very helpful.   
  


Gladio was also the biggest baby. Complaining about sore muscles and not being able to breathe, he basically became his own interpretation of what Noct would act like when he was a child.

  
“It wouldn’t happen if you’d all just let me  _ rest _ when I’m sick.” The blonde smiled as he placed a hand on top of Iggy’s chest, closing his eyes and giving a soft sigh.   
  


“You know I—” he paused, clearing his throat, “—that we can’t do that.” If Prompto looked up, he might’ve been able to see the blush across Ignis’ cheeks. “No rest for the guards, but at least you can avoid the hand to hand combat and stick to the shooting ranges.” The mock annoyance in his voice made the blonde chuckle.   
  


“You can practice throwing your daggers and warping! I can’t stand warping. Makes my stomach flop around. Can’t even eat for the rest of the day.” Only a few times did he properly warp and it was hell. He threw up almost every time, and the more experienced glaives usually laughed at him. While it was all in good spirit, it still was embarrassing.   
  


“It is a skill that takes some getting used to, that’s for sure,” the advisor mumbled. His arm wound its way around Prompto’s back, pulling him slightly closer to his own body as he laid his cheek on top of Prompto’s head. The two held each other in comfortable silence for gods’ only know how long. Prompto noticed that Ignis was dozing in and out of sleep. The way his breath would even out into slow, deep breaths and then catch, a longer inhale with a soft sigh following after. 

 

Prompto looked up, watching Ignis as he dozed lightly. There was a fluttering feeling in his heart as he studied the sleeping man’s face. The few moles he had scattered across his features were the blonde’s favourites. 

“I think l feel the most at home being here, with you,” his voice was hardly above a hoarse whisper. The two stayed like that for a while longer. Prompto rubbed small circles against Ignis’ collarbone as he slept, a few incoherent mumbles making their way past his lips. 

 

The blonde smiled to himself: as much as he would love to lie with Ignis under the stars for the remainder of the night, he knew his body wouldn’t appreciate the cold and hard ground acting as his mattress.    
  


Slowly, Prompto sat up. Ignis gripped his waist tightly, holding on as if Prompto were going to slip away. “Iggy, we gotta go inside before  _ both _ of us fall asleep,” the blonde said, placing a hand on top of the one Ignis had on his hip.    
  


“What did you wish for?” A mumbled, sleep-riddled reply was what answered him. It took a moment; whether it was about his birthday wish, or the dozens of wishes from the shooting stars, was unclear.   
  


“I wished for this night to never end, so we could lie under the stars together for as long as we wanted, so…  _ this _ doesn’t have to end,” he whispered, looking down at Ignis as he leaned against his arm. He brought his other hand to caress Ignis’ cheek. Prompto always had been jealous of the man’s perfectly structured cheekbones.    
  


“A very foolish wish,” Ignis snorted sleepily, “but who says this moment has to end? Or that we cannot simply continue to add to these moments?” the brunette hummed.    
  


“That’s a conversation for morning,” Prompto sighed.

  
Without another word, the blonde stood, Ignis following shortly after and the pair made their way into the house. Thankfully the sliding door didn’t make much noise, but it wasn’t like either Gladio or Noctis would wake up from a door. The two were cramped up together on the couch, Gladio spooning Noctis as the said Prince looked like he was about to fall off the edge of the couch if he didn’t have Gladio’s arm around his middle. Why the two didn’t take his parents’ bedroom, he didn’t really know. Ignis made some sort of comment he couldn’t really understand because of the grogginess of his tone, so he just grabbed the man’s hand and dragged him to his own room. 

  
“‘s this okay?” Ignis yawned, attempting to blink some sleep from his eyes yet failing to properly do so.    
  


“Yeah,” Prompto said, smiling. He pulled the sheets from his bed, putting himself up to the wall as he waited for Ignis to get situated.    
  


The older man sat, before pausing for a moment, “Hang on,” he huffed and began to pull off the hoodies he was wearing, letting them pool on the floor beside the bed in a large heap. 

  
“You good?” Prompto asked, covering the two with the blankets and snuggling up to Ignis’ side once they were fully enveloped by them.

 

“Fantastic,” Ignis said, putting an arm around him. 

 

They held each other like they had in the grass, Prompto’s head on Ignis’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Prompto almost said again what he had come too close to saying out there, but bit his tongue. They were both too tired. Or, rather, Ignis was too tired to really think through a proper confession, and Prompto too scared to properly pave the way for a relationship’s beginning.    
  


Prompto felt a kiss placed to his temple as the other whispered a soft goodnight. Ignis didn’t stay awake long after that and Prompto followed him soon after, a smile on his lips as he nuzzled into the crook of Ignis’ neck. A part of him was still scared, but maybe, in the morning, he would be braver.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> My links  
> [Tumblr](https://pryumpto.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GrossMeme)


End file.
